A BIG Secret That Wasn't Suppossed to Get Out
by K59
Summary: One day an innocent but hard task,namely spring cleaning, reveals things that should never have been discovered. Please R&R
1. The Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters- if I did, I wouldn't have to be writing this now! I do own Catalina, Wendy, Rose, and all other non-Lizzie characters.

A/n: This is my first story so if you peeps wouldn't mind reviewing and giving me advice, well, let's just say that it would be appreciated. Also, if any one wants to be a beta or needs a beta, e-mail me! I know that this story is starting out slow, but it will get better- I PROMISE!!

Chapter 1

The Idea

Lizzie McGuire(32) was happily married to Gordo(32) (David Gordon) and had 3 children- Catalina and Wendy who were both 16 and looked exactly like their father, and Rose who was 13 and looked like her mother. One day, Lizzie decided that her children should become an active part of the family by helping with their 1st spring-cleaning....

As soon as the words left Lizzie's mouth, she knew it had been a mistake.

"What about my manicure?"

"But, Mom I've got after-school activities!"

MOOOMMM, IIIIIIII DDDDOOOOOONNNNN'TTTTT WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAANNNNNTTTTT TTTTTTOOOOOOO!" (Mom, I don't want to!)

Was immediately shouted at her. But, she wasn't going to back down. Nope, not this time. She had given in to her kids too many times before because of the guilt she felt. But this time was different; she was going to make them, bribe them if she had to!

"Kids, listen to me. This time you are going to help out around the house. This is something that I've wanted to do since just after Rose was born but I've never had the time to do it all. The house just keeps collecting more junk and it needs to be cleaned out. Now, you're going to do this whether you like it or not. Catalina, you're going to clean the basement. Wendy, you get the garage, and Rose, you get the attic. Throw away all junk and dead looking things. Save you guys' baby stuff and the toys you played with the most when you were little. We'll organize it all together when you're done. Now, after you're all finished, I'm going to give you more privileges or something. So, I'm going to put out a box for ideas that we will discuss at dinner. Now, go start cleaning!"


	2. A Lot of Junk

Disclaimer: I own Catalina, Wendy, and Rose. Nothing else. Well, I guess that the plot is mine too, b/c I made it up. Well, anyway. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda all belong to Disney.

Chapter 2

A Lot of Junk

Catalina started her cleaning by finding a light to turn on so she could see what she was doing better. She found the light 15 minutes later just to discover that she was too short to reach the cord to turn it on. 'Rose would be able to reach it, as I'm only 5' and she's 5'4!' Catalina thought bitterly as she pulled boxes over and stood on them to reach the light. Just as she pulled on it, two things happened, the light came on and she tumbled down onto her butt. She, like a fool, felt to see if she had broken anything and she discovered that she had bruised her butt rather badly and other than hurting her ego, she was fine.

Since the light was finally on, Catalina realized that the basement was more of a mess than she had originally thought. But, she reasoned, it hasn't been properly cleaned in all the thirteen years that I've lived here. Even Mom said that. Catalina figured that it would probably take her about a week to clean it up if she worked steadily. The first two things that she needed to do were to get bags to throw junk away in and to call her friends to cancel her plans for the week. 'Drat' she thought 'now I have to cancel my date with Ned because Mom won't like it if I go out with him when I should be working. Well, at least it's not like I'm canceling right before a dance' she consoled herself.

She went upstairs and after getting a box of big, black, garbage bags, she got the phone to call her friends. After talking to Stacy (who had been disappointed, but understanding) she called Lily who told her to just call Ned and get it over with. Lily also told to make sure she scheduled another date while she was on the phone that way he would still think that she liked him and wasn't just backing out because she hated him. Catalina wasn't sure she wanted to call Ned right away, so she decided to call him after dinner. After all, he was probably at some practice right now.

She preceded back downstairs, limping slightly because of her bruised butt, with the box of bags in her arms. Catalina went to the first pile of junk and started sorting through it, with most of it going into the rash bags. Twenty minutes later, she had filled four bags and had a pile of old, decrepit things to throw away. So, in order to clear the space that had been a walkway and was now filled with trash, she started making trips upstairs and to the edge of the street where the trash collection would be in a couple of days.

FLASHBACK-excerpt from Miranda's diary.

Dear Diary,

Today is the day that I go to court. I am starting to feel really guilty about this...

A/N: dun dun dunnnnnn! Anyway, how do yall like it? Make me happy and press that little purple button over there that says GO on it! PLZ?!


	3. More Junk

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie, Gordo, or Miranda. I do own Catalina, Rose, and Wendy. I also own the plot- I think!

A/N: Thanks to all of my REVIEWERS. I didn't know how many REVIEWS to expect, so, I prepared myself for the worst and expected NONE! Well, I really appreciate all the nice things that you guys (and girls) have said to me. I welcome advice also. Another thing, if any one wants to be or needs a beta, e-mail me or tell me in a REVIEW and I'll e-mail you through your bio page. O, another thing- make me really happy and press that button down there in the bottom left hand corner that says GO on it. O' Yea, just one more thing, and then on with the story- If any of you have written a story and want me to read it, just tell me in your REVIEW and I will! (I'll also REVIEW your story for you!)

O' One more thing- Lizzie and Gordo don't have Miranda's diary. I'm just telling you tidbits of it to torture you!

Chapter 3

More Junk

Wendy opened all three doors of their 3-door-garage so that she could see better and have access to the already growing trash pile. As she surveyed the mess again, she realized that on first sight she had thought it was more of a mess than it really was. Wendy then wondered if she would get into trouble if she just threw everything away and didn't go through all the boxes and piles. But, as the thought crossed her mind, she realized that she would then have to tell her mom why she was done so fast and why she had produced more trash than her sisters. This idea would definitely get her into trouble, BIG TROUBLE.

As Wendy started to go through some boxes, she wondered why her mother just couldn't let her live her own life. She was always butting in, not just with chores, but also with advice and questions. She even came to snoop around my room last month Wendy realized with a shock. She had originally thought that her mother had just been gathering up dirty clothes to wash, but then, 'that doesn't explain why my diary was out on my bed or why my desk had been gone through either' she realized. 'I had just thought that Rose had come snooping around, but she hasn't done that for like, what, forever?! I hate it when she is always asking if I'm OK and if everything went well at school or if there is anything she can do for me – like she has any time to do anything extra for me!' Wendy thought.

While Wendy had been musing, she hadn't realized that twenty minutes had gone by and she had cleared a space 3'x 3' in the garage. She had just decided to take a break when she head her mom call her to dinner. As she went in, she pushed all of the other thoughts to the back of her mind to think about later. Flashback- Miranda's diary

Dear Diary,

I can't believe this is happening! I'm only 16!....

A/n: I know, I know, this is kinda short, but O' well, just tell me what you think by pressing that little purple button over there!


	4. Even More Junk

Disclaimer: I only own Catalina, Wendy, Rose, and the plot. Disney owns the rest.

A/N: Thanks again to all of my reviewers! Beta, Beta, anyone need or want to be a beta?

Chapter 4

Even More Junk

-Before Dinner-

Rose raced upstairs after being told that she would have to clean up the attic. She had already been planning to clean up and throw some stuff out so that she could have more space to play truth-or-dare with her friends. Whenever she went to her friends' houses they always played truth-or-dare, but whenever her friends came to her house, they just didn't get the same degree of fun because there was enough room and privacy in her bedroom. As she went over to the cubbyhole, that she had created for herself years before, she remembered the day that she had come up to the attic crying in frustration because of her sisters antics.

-Flashback-

When Rose was about 9, her sisters were tormenting her and wouldn't stay out of her room because her mom thought that she was still too young to have the privilege of a lock on her door. So, Rose had run upstairs to the attic where she promptly saw that the door had a lock and locked it against her sisters. She had looked around and moved boxes to form a short of room in the far corner of the attic. She then brought an end table, a mattress, some blankets, a recliner, some pillows, a fan, a space heater, a lamp, and some picture albums over and set them up in her new "room". Then, everyday she would come to the attic to hang out instead of her room where her sisters could get in. Eventually she found the key to the attic and, after moving some of private items to the attic, locked the door and hung the key on a chain around her neck. Her best friend Ellen had been amazed with the room and they had shared many secrets and laughs in the safeness of the attic.

-End Flashback-

Rose started to clean up and, as she did she realized that she was going to be making many trips to the thrash pile outside. After cleaning for about an hour, Gordo called her to dinner. As she reluctantly grabbed the couple of bags she hadn't yet taken outside, she thought about asking her mom to let her have the attic as her room when she was finished. "I'll put in the box," she said decidedly to herself as she set off down the stairs once more.

Flashback- The local hospital 16 years ago

"That means TWO, right?" Miranda asked in disbelief.

"Yes, generally it does sweetheart," The nurse replied calmly but nicely.

"But, but, I'm not ready for this! I'm only 16 years old. I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!!" Miranda half whispered, half yelled.


	5. The Picture

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this routine still? For any legal problems- refer to earlier chappies!

A/N: Sorry, Sorry, and Sorry again! I've been away from the computer (my schedule has really started to pick up now that more of my extra0curriculer activities have started!) and I have had writer's block. I'm Soooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Also, The modem and mouse in our computer went out, so I am currently retyping this chapter at my grandparents' house! Anyway, on to the story!

Answers to reviewer's questions

The flashbacks are to help with the whole story –you'll find out soon enough why I am torturing you with little bits of info and Lizzie and Gordo DO NOT have Miranda's diary. Neither do their kids. Miranda has her diary and I'm just telling you bits and pieces of what's in it.

- Yes, I DO know that Lizzie and Gordo were sixteen when they had the twins!

Chapter 5

The Picture

-Rose's P.O.V.-

After dinner, I went back up to the attic to get in some more cleaning before bed. I had decided not to pout my question in the box quite yet, to let one of the twins go first unless they took too long.

I surveyed the room ands was startled to see how much I had accomplished before dinner. I went over to a pile of boxes and brought the first one down. I had just sat down on the floor to go through the box when the words on the box made me wonder. I opened it up and started coughing from all of the dust that arose. After my cough attack went away, I wondered what was in the box and realized that I had not moved it a couple of years ago when I first came up here.

I pulled out yellowed pads of paper, taxes, and a picture I put all of the paper aside and looked at the picture. It was of my godmother Miranda holding tow baby girls that looked suspiciously like the twins. I pulled the picture out of the frame and looked at the back of the picture.

It said- Catalina (right) and Wendy (left) 2 days old-. I stared at the picture and then wondered why I though tat it was so odd that there was a picture of Miranda and the twins. –Miranda is my mom's best friend after all- I reasoned with myself.

As I sat there staring at the picture, I decided to go to bed early. I took it downstairs with me to my room. I put the picture, which I had carefully dusted and put back into its frame, under my pillow. Then I got into my pajamas, kissed my parents good night and went back to my room where I locked the door. I moved the picture to my desk drawer, which I locked, and climbed into bed. I lay awake for hours thinking about the picture. I didn't know what it was, but something about it made me uneasy.

Flashback- Lizzie's Diary-

Dear Diary,

... I can't believe he actually asked me! It's like a dream come true. But, I've got mixed emotions- happiness, joy, sorrow, and wonder. I'm scared also. Two? Well, I'll learn....

A/N: Short, I know, well, I'll PROBALY be updating once a week now. So, I'll TRY to make the chappies longer! Note, this is NOT a promise. Please don't send me any death threats!

Oh, I've thinking this is going to be about a 10-chapter story just to let you guys know. So, we're at the halfway point now!

I would just LOVE it if I could get 50 reviews, so REVIEW!


	6. Papers

Disclaimer: I'll do this once more- then refer to other chappies for legal problems! Catalina, Wendy, Rose, and the plot are mine. Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda all belong to Disney.

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! I would like to get to 50 though!

Chapter 6

Papers

-After Dinner-

-Catalina's P.O.V.-

I decided to go back down to the basement and get some more cleaning done. As I surveyed the mess (yet again) I realized that most of the fast stuff was done. Now, I had to go through all the boxes that were piled around.

Resigned, I walked over to the first pile of boxes and pulled the top one down. I put the box on the floor and knelt down next to it to go through its contents.

The first couple things I pulled out, I put in the 'throw away' pile – old, old, tax papers and moldy clothes (ew!)

The next couple things went into the 'save' pile – old newspaper articles and our baby books. The last thing in the box however, took me by surprise.

As I sat there looking at it, my heart was thudding heavily in my chest. So many questions were running through my head along with all the feelings boiling up in my heart.

I felt betrayed, loved, sadness, wonder, mad, confused, misled, used, and most of all hurt beyond belief. I just couldn't believe it! How could I?

Oh, the questions that pounded my brain looking for, wanting, needing answers! Why? How? When? Was I loved? Who? Was it a mistake? Were they drinking? Was I the result of a a a a – oh I can't say it!?

"Catalina, come to bed! It's almost 1:00 a.m.!"

"Kay, Mom" I responded. I folded the paper, stuffed it in my pocket, turned off the light, and headed upstairs to bed.

Flashback

-Miranda's Diary-

Dear Diary,

It's all over now. I'm starting to regret it.

Yesterday my mom called and told me that I was wrong to do this. Now, all I can hear is "you're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong..."


	7. Cleaning Harder

A/N- Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, you guys are awesome!

Chapter 7 The Video

-After Dinner, Wendy's POV-

I decided to get some cleaning in the garage done. So, I went upstairs to grab a sweatshirt because the garage can get pretty cold. When I got to my room, I saw my diary was open on my bed! "What the hell?" I asked out loud, grabbing my sweatshirt off the desk, only to see it had been rifled through too. "Oh, Rose, you are going to die!" I gritted through my teeth as I hid my diary and ran downstairs.

When I got out to the garage, I felt like crying because there was so much work to do. I flipped the light switch and walked over to the closest pile of boxes and pulled one down to begin cleaning. In that box, everything got thrown away, as did the next couple of boxes. Finally, I got to something interesting.

After sitting in front of one of the boxes and opening it, I realized there were several blank videos. After setting them aside, I sorted through that box, dragged all the trash to the curb and sighed. There.

I accidentally kicked one of the tapes on my way back to the house, and after collecting them; I decided to watch them in my room. After kissing my parents, changing, and taking care of all the things I usually do before bed, I popped the first video in and sat to watch them.

The first proved boring, just Rose and all her 'firsts'. First bath, first steps, first blah blah blah… I ejected the tape, marked it and popped the second in.

It was all me and Catalina. Our first piano recital, which we sucked at compared to everyone else, (thank God we quit) and our first dance recital, blah… Quite boring after awhile, so I just ejected it, labeled and tossed aside.

Then I started the third tape. As soon as I figured out what the hell it was, I felt like screaming. I picked up my pillow and threw it across the room. Much to my dissatisfaction, it didn't make any noise. I wanted noise. Breaking things. I wanted it to fill the void that was slowly forming inside me. I needed something, anything to make it stop.

This was something they should have told me. How dare they keep it from me, this was something I deserved to know. Something Catalina deserved to know. The hurt feelings bubbled up again, and I collapsed onto the sheets, crying.

Flashback Miranda's Diary 

_I'm drunk. That has to be it. No, I'm crazy. That's the only explanation for what I just did…_


	8. The Talk

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. My life is so hectic; it's not even funny. I've got practice, classes, school, lessons, and service hours to do. My good friend Missie (AndromedaBlack-thelesserknown) typed, sent to my other beta, and updated my last chapter for me. I love you, Missie! My other friend, Jenn (Roseofthegate) typed this chappie for me. I love you too Jenn! Now, on to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Miranda, Lizzie, or Gordo. I do own Catalina, Wendy, and Rose. They are my creations.

Chapter Eight

The First Talk

-That Evening-

-Lizzie's POV-

"Hey Gordo," I said as I walked into the kitchen after the kids had all gone to bed. I had many things on my mind and wanted to talk to my husband about them.

"What's up, my love?" my ever-adoring husband asked me.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said.

"Well, just start talking, and I'll start listening," he said with an adorable look on his face.

I wasn't sure what to tell him, but that look! I decided to tell him my biggest problem. I came to this decision as I came back to the present.

"Honey, Lizzie, Liz!"

"What?"

"I've been calling your name for the last five minutes."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was just trying to figure out how to tell you what I need to tell you," I said. Then I thought, 'Why haven't I talked to him before? He IS my husband. We've told each other everything since, like, Junior High. Except this. No, THIS had never left my lips or entered his ears. Why hadn't I talked to him? He deserved to know. I felt like dirt; he (my beloved Gordo) had told me everything and made love to me many times, but I still hadn't talked to him. Why? Well, I'll tell him now and get this weight off my chest.'

"Lizzie, Honey, Liz!"

The moment of truth had come. I had finished thinking this when yet again I heard. "Lizzie, Honey, Liz!"

I realized that I had started to think and zone out again.

"Gordie, there's something I need to ask you."

"I know, you said that already, honey. What _is_ it?"

I sighed. "Should we tell the girls? They have a right to know." Then I added on impulse, "Even Rose."

He sighed and put his face in his hands. "I had hoped…"

"I know, but I think they have found out," I replied mournfully.

"Yeah," he agreed. "We should tell them. It's their right to know."

"When?" I asked.

"Let's take them out to dinner tomorrow and tell them when we get home."

"Okay, I just feel so…so…rotten." As I said this, Gordo got up and came up behind me and started to rub my shoulders.

"I bet I can make you feel better," he said and then kissed the tope of my head. "We can lock the door," he said when I looked uncertain. He was so adorable standing there.

"Alright," I said. "But you better make me feel MUCH, MUCH better!"

"Oh, I will!" he said and picked me up and carried me upstairs, where he continued to convince me it was a good idea as he started to unbutton my shirt. In the time that followed, I knew that he did know how to make me feel much, MUCH better!

-That Evening-

-Gordo's POV-

I was sitting at the table in the kitchen reading a book. My Lizzie walked into the room, so I put my book down as she said, "Hey Gordo."

"What's up, my love?" I asked. I could tell that she was troubled and I wanted to help.

"I need to talk to you about something."

I put an adorable look on my face, hoping that she would talk if I did that, and said, "Well, just start talking, and I'll start listening."

When I said this, she looked relieved; then she got a weird look on her face. I let her be for a few moments and then started calling her name.

"Honey, Lizzie, Liz!"

"What?"

"I've been calling your name for five minutes," I said, looking worried. I _was_ worried. What was SO important?

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I was trying to figure out how to tell you what I need to tell you," she said, looking pained.

'What's so important? She's told me EVERYTHING since Junior High and we've made love many, many times,' I thought.

"Lizzie, Honey, Liz!"

She didn't respond.

"Lizzie, Honey, Liz!"

"Gordie, there's something I need to ask you."

"I know. You said that already, honey, what is it?" I asked exasperated, but I didn't let her know my feelings. I kept my voice calm and reassuring.

She sighed, "Should we tell the girls? They have a right to know—even Rose."

I sighed and put my face in my hands. So _this_ was her problem. I regretted the act now, but I tried no to think about it. "I had hoped…" I trailed off.

"I know, but I think they found out," Lizzie replied sadly.

"Yeah, we should tell them. It's their right to know," I said, also regretful.

"When?" she asked me.

"Let's take them out to dinner tomorrow and tell them when we get home," I suggested, looking at her.

"Okay, I just feel so…so…rotten," she said. I could tell what she said was true, so I got up and walked over behind her and started to rub her shoulders.

"I bet I can make you feel better," I said and then kissed the top of her head.

At her uncertain look, I said, "We can lock the door," and then I waited uncertainly for an answer.

"Alright," she agreed. "But you better make me feel much MUCH better!"

I was relieved and exhilarated at the same time. "Oh, I WILL!" I replied. At that I picked her up and carried her upstairs, where I dumped her on the bed. I went back and locked the door. Then I went to my beloved Lizzie.

I kept murmuring convincing words as I laid her down and started to unbutton her blouse. I knew that I _could_ make her feel much, MUCH better!

-Next Morning-

-Third Person Omniscient-

Unknowing to their sisters' thoughts or actions, all three girls woke up at the same times, with the same thought: _I need to talk to my sisters!_ They all got out of bed and got dressed. They took off their pajamas, put on clean underwear, bra, shirt, jeans, and socks at the same time. (Unknowingly, remember) Because each girl had her own connected bathroom, they all brushed their teeth, went to the bathroom, and did their hair at the exact same time!

They all then decided to leave their hair down. The three girls left their rooms at the same time and seeing each other and their exact, somber, sad, determined, and mad faces, they followed Rose upstairs, having communicated silently, as only sisters can.

Rose led her sisters to her haven, the part of the attic she had cleaned years ago. The twins sat down on the mattress while Rose reclined in the chair. They sat in an uneasy silence for about five minutes. All three girls wanted to speak but didn't want to be the first. Then, all of the sudden, they spoke simultaneously.

"You guys are adopted," Rose stated bluntly, not knowing how else to say it.

"Catalina, Mom adopted us," Wendy whispered bitterly, still unsure and confused.

"Wendy, our mom is really Miranda," Catalina said, getting right to the point.

After a moment of stunned silence, the three said simultaneously, "How'd you know?" Then realizing what they had done, they started laughing.


End file.
